Matt : Tyler ou Jeremy ?
by Alounet
Summary: Matt rêve de l'un, mais vit avec l'autre... Alors, plutôt Matt/Tyler ou Matt/Jeremy ?


**Titre** : Matt : Tyler ou Jeremy ?

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Matt/Tyler et Matt/Jeremy.

**Avertissements** : Cela contient du slash !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série ne sont pas à moi !

**Notes** : Mon premier essai sur la série Vampire Diaries. Qui dit premier essai, dit que ça n'est pas parfait. J'aime beaucoup Matt, et ne sachant pas s'il serait mieux avec Tyler ou Jeremy, j'ai décidé de tester les deux dans la même histoire mais... une seule de ces deux relations est réelle ! Alors vous, plutôt Matt/Jeremy ou Matt/Tyler ?

* * *

Je crois que je pourrais coucher avec Tyler Lockwood. C'est dingue de penser une chose pas vrai ? Peut-être pas aussi dingue de se dire que son ex petite-amie est un vampire, que son autre ex sort avec deux vampires, que l'une de mes amies est une sorcière et que le frère d'une fille avec qui je suis sortie (elle même vampire) a voulu me tuer et qu'ils sont tous les deux des Originaux. Ah et ma sœur a était tuée par un vampire, devenant à son tour vampire.

J'ai oublié de préciser que Tyler était un hybride ? Moitié loup garou/moitié vampire ? Ma vie craint, et je crains : je m'appelle Matt Donovan.

C'est vrai qu'à Mystic Falls je passe un peu inaperçu, je ne suis qu'un mec lambda, obligé de travailler des heures et des heures au Mystic Grill pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que survivre. Je devrais même pas avoir de temps à moi et encore moins le temps de me poser des questions ridicules comme de savoir si mon ancien meilleur ami m'attire ou non.

Je ne sais même pas comment cette idée est venue dans ma tête. Peut-être que j'y pensais depuis un moment mais que tous les évènements paranormaux m'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires.

-Tu peux passer chez moi cette après midi ?

-Ouais, pas de problème.

J'avais répondu inconsciemment sans réaliser que je serais chez lui, toute une après midi, et que j'allais encore me torturer l'esprit à savoir s'il m'intéressait ou non. En plus c'était stupide, il sortait maintenant avec Caroline et je devais vraiment arrêter de me faire des films.

L'après midi venu, j'arrivais chez Tyler avec un peu d'avance sur le rendez-vous donné et lorsqu'il vint m'ouvrir la porte, il était torse nu, se frottant la tête avec une serviette :

-Désolé, je sors de la douche.

-Pas de problème.

Je devrais vraiment arrêter avec mes "pas de problème" car si, il y en avait un. Tyler Lockwood était là, juste devant moi, le torse nu, encore mouillé par sa douche récente et moi, je sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans mon pantalon. Mon "petit oiseau" se réveillait rien qu'à voir ce spectacle. Et j'oubliais une chose : on ne peut rien cacher à un vampire, encore moins à un hybride.

Tyler se mit à renifler étrangement, avant de me demander :

-T'es excité Matt ?

Trop gêné pour répondre, je me mis à rougir sans savoir quoi dire :

-Attends... C'est moi qui t'excite ? me demanda t-il à nouveau en posant sa serviette sur l'un des fauteuils.

-Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher comme idée...

-Matt, je peux le sentir à des kilomètres en plus, t'as une bosse énorme sur le devant de ton pantalon.

Je baissais les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Ne pouvant pas supporter l'idée qu'il puisse être dégouté par les idées qui me passait en tête, je préférais partir, me dirigeant à nouveau vers la porte d'entrée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je... Je m'en vais, je voulais pas...

-Arrête tes conneries un peu et reste là idiot. Tu crois que je vais être choqué parce que tu bande en me voyant torse nu ?

Tyler me fit signe de le suivre dans sa cuisine ou il alla dans son frigo, chercher deux bières. Il m'en donna une et s'ouvrit la seconde pour lui même.

-Trinquons plutôt.

Tyler fit résonner sa canette contre la mienne avant de boire une gorgée. Surpris, je lui demandais :

-Trinquer ? Mais à quoi ?

-A ça.

Tyler posa sa canette sur la table de la cuisine et s'approcha de moi sans que je puisse m'en rendre compte. Il était déjà en train de m'embrasser, à pleine bouche, relançant mon érection de plus belle. Tyler me plaqua brutalement contre le mur de la cuisine et il continua de m'embrasser avec passion, me volant quelques soupirs de plaisir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demandais-je.

-T'as besoin que je te fasse un dessin ?

-Non mais...

-Chut, tais toi et laisse moi faire...

Tyler m'embrassa à nouveau, glissant le long de mon corps pour se retrouver à genoux et me défaire la ceinture de mon pantalon.

-Matt ? Matt ?

Soudain, j'ouvris les yeux et me retrouvait face à quelqu'un qui n'était pas Tyler, c'était Jeremy, un de mes meilleurs amis.

-Ca va ? Tu gémissais bizarrement... me dit-il, alors que je réalisais que j'étais allongé dans sa chambre.

-Quoi ? Je...

-Fais pas le con, je sais très bien que c'est de _lui_ que tu rêvais...

-Jer', c'est juste un rêve, ça signifie rien du tout, lui dis-je alors pour me justifier.

-Mouais, me répondit-il boudeur, s'asseyant sur le lit.

Je me redressais alors, m'approchant de lui et l'entourant de mes bras tout en posant ma tête sur son épaule :

-Tu sais très bien que t'es le seul mec avec qui j'ai envie d'être, le seul mec normal dans ma putain de vie qui me donne réellement envie de vivre.

-Je sais, répondit-il, mais j'ai le droit d'être jaloux non ?

-Oui, répondis-je en souriant, parce que je sais que tu m'aimes...

-Des fois je me demande si tu m'aime autant que moi...

Je tournais son visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser, doucement mais avec envie :

-Je t'aime à un point tel que parfois, je voudrais m'enfuir avec toi, laisser Mystic Falls derrière moi et tout oublier.

Jeremy posa sa tête sur mon épaule et me répondit :

-Moi aussi.

Je m'appelle Matt Donovan, et ma vie ne craint pas tant que ça. Même si je fais des rêves bizarres incluant mon ancien meilleur ami, je sais que dans la vraie vie, j'ai un petit-ami extra sur qui je pourrais toujours compter.


End file.
